dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Meal Time
Meal Time (食べちゃうぞ!!腹ペコ魔人の超能力, Tabechau zo!! Harapeko Majin no Chonouryoku) is the fourth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred thirty-fifth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on August 3, 1994. Its original American air date was November 8, 2001. Summary Majin Vegeta, having knocked Goku unconscious, plans a strategy for attacking Majin Buu. He senses that Gohan has been "killed" and feels genuinely remorseful. He also appears to have remorse for what he has done to Goku, which is emotional, but rare, as Vegeta is usually cold hearted and ruthless, even more so in his majin state. On the battlefield, Majin Buu continuously taunts Dabura by saying that he will eat him, provoking the angry Dabura into attacking. Majin Buu's rubbery consistency makes him resilient to Dabura's assault. Trunks and Goten look on from a cliff as Dabura unleashes a volley of energy blasts at Buu, however, Buu proves as resistant to that as Dabura's physical attacks. In desperation, Dabura tries to turn Buu to stone with his spit. Buu dodges and turns him into a huge cookie with his Chocolate Beam, eating him afterwards. Everyone that was turned to stone by Dabura's spit returns to normal, as Dabura was needed to be alive for his spell to stay effective. Trunks realizes that Piccolo would have turned normal as well and flies up to investigate while Goten casually tells Krillin that Trunks tipped over Piccolo's statue and broke it. Trunks is horrified that Piccolo's body is in pieces and tells Goten and Krillin to keep it a secret. Piccolo suddenly appears and explains his regenerative abilities, but is unnerved by Majin Buu's energy. He becomes all the more upset that Babidi gives Buu permission to eat the injured Supreme Kai. Buu contemplates on what to turn the Supreme Kai into, chocolate or jelly, but is interrupted by the destruction of Babidi's spaceship. Babidi is distraught that his spaceship was destroyed and orders Buu to investigate, however, Majin Vegeta makes himself present through the smoke. He admits that he blew up Babidi's ship and ignores the wizard's angry tirade, instead accusing Buu of killing Gohan which shocks Piccolo. Majin Buu becomes angry at being called "ugly" by Majin Vegeta and is ordered by Babidi to kill him for being disobedient. Majin Vegeta briefly catches a glimpse of Goku in Buu's place. He briefly reminisces about Goku's nobility in every major threat to Earth. He gives up the grudge he holds against Goku and promises him that he will save the planet, even if he dies. Majin Vegeta powers up immensely with Krillin, Piccolo, Trunks and Goten looking on at his impressive might. Majin Buu does not appear to be phased, even as Majin Vegeta begins to attack him brutally. Babidi is worried that Buu may not be a match for Majin Vegeta's power. The episode ends with Majin Vegeta charging to attack Buu once again. Battles *Dabura vs. Majin Buu *Majin Vegeta vs. Majin Buu Gallery FlabBuu1.jpg|Buu watches Majin Vegeta power up BuuKneeFace.JPG|Majin Vegeta delivers his knee to Majin Buu's face BuuFootFace.JPG|Majin Vegeta kicks Majin Buu Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z